bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:King of Nynrah
Kakamu's death Yes, Kakamu gets blown up when Bara Magna exploded. From now on, my main character is Vorahk-Kah. Dynamic Entry!! *Comes flying through the wall, kicking Kakamu in the face* And THAT'S how you make an entrance. Ma~an, I thought I might never see you guys again, and then I had the idea of finally joining the Wiki! You guys are probably getting tired of me sending information to you to put on the Wiki. So, now that I've joined, I can add it myself, and clarify information about myself and my characters that might be misinterpreted or rendered obsolete. As for why I chose YOU, Kakamu, it's because you're the only one I knew I could get away with kicking in the face. So, dry your tears, raise your heads! I am here!! Yay! Thanks for joining da Wiki. And Blackout's page has a picture now , believe it or not.--Legoguy2805 12:37, 31 July 2009 (UTC) A Question Well, ain't Blackout all that. Anyways, I have a question...You know those little info grids, usually in character pages to contain character info like weapons and affiliation? How do you make those? I'm about to make a page on one of my characters, and that's all I'll need that I don't know how to do already. Well, seeya, dood! Stay supa! Well, the quick way is to go on any page which has one, click edit, and just copy and paste it onto your page.--Legoguy2805 14:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. sorry I was late to reply - I was just playing on Bionicle: The Game.--Legoguy2805 14:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ooh. Okay. Thanks dood! Update: Well, the 'quick way' didn't work. So, they're called 'cells'? How do you put a cell into an article? Is there an option for that in the toolbar? Update Again: Nevermind, found out how to make the tables. Now, next question...How do you align the tables to the left of the page when you're making a character article? Hmm... don't know. I'l get back to you when I've worked it out.--Legoguy2805 15:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hm. Well, I created an article, but accidentally forgot to log in before doing it, and now there's a nonexistent user. Kakamu, can you block this new account I've accidentally created? Its name is just a bunch of numbers. Sorry. Seeya. --Zev Raregroove Those bunch of numbers are your computer's registration code. You really wouldn't want me to block that, or you would not be able to do anything on BZPB on your computer.--Legoguy2805 08:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) And don't worry, what you created won't be automatically deleted or anything like that.--Legoguy2805 08:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hey legoguy, sorry about Chenyromas and Micros not being responsive but how can they when the topic is closed?------Mynameisnot 07:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Meh, never mind. Not your fault.--Legoguy2805 11:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hold on. BZPB is CLOSED? I hope you're talking about BZP in general, or I will be in a huge panic when BZP comes back. ---Blackout- 14:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) That's extremely unlikely, BZPB has been open for years under the admin's noses.-- 14:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Try one year. But true, very true. ---Blackout- 10:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) BZPB epic I've written a prototype chapter. I'll wait to see if Blackout writes one as well. --Legoguy2805 Zev, I think you'll particually like my one. --Legoguy2805 Well, well, well. Now I'm excited. Can you post it in my User Talk, or would you like me to eMail you? I'd love it if you could post it in my user talk -- It'd make it easier for me to reach, since my eMail is messed up, and it would spiff my talk up. Well, seeya! Yeah, okay.--Legoguy2805 17:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, and, could you email me the prototype chapter? My email is Blackout686@gmail.com. ---Blackout- 10:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yokay. (Yeah, Okay.) Sent. Yeah, It's quite short and un-finished.--Legoguy2805 15:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Am I getting a Chapter or is TotMA enough? -image: Ynot Sig.png 02:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ah... yeah, I just remembered about Tales of the Makuta Anima. I know, for your part, I'll just add a chapter of TotMA in.--Legoguy2805 09:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey buddy! you do know about the character me and you have discussed...--Mynameisnot 19:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Just one question..... You really need to make a few people mods. That way, we don't have to wait for you to come online to fix things when the "undo" button won't do the trick. I speak from experience. ---Blackout- 18:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC)